Getting Over You
by BleuBengal
Summary: The real reason why Danny hates Stiles. Or...the reason why he doesn't hate him at all. Not even close, not even a little bit, not even at all.
1. Chapter 1

**Things I Hate About You**

 **STILES**

"I don't think Danny likes me very much.", Stiles pondered as he walked down the hall with Scott. He'd been thinking about the other boy a lot lately and what exactly went wrong with them. They'd never been "friends" exactly, but Danny used to be so nice back in grade school.

"I ask Allison on a date and now we're hanging out?", Scott rambled, ignoring Stiles' comment.

He'd heard Stiles say the same thing about Danny at least twenty times before. Scott couldn't understand why Stiles even cared. Danny was a great guy, but he was also Jackson's best friend. That said it all. Besides, he had his own problems to deal with. Not Stiles' obsession with Danny.

"I mean, did I do something to him? I think I would remember if I did. Like I know I can be an asshole, but I haven't even talked to Danny long enough for him to hate me. Am I not attractive to gay guys?"

"I made first line and the team captain wants to destroy me. And now, now I'm gonna be late for work.", Scott said taking off.  
"Wait, Scott! You didn't- Am I attractive to gay guys? You didn't answer my question!", Stiles said, frustrated. He threw his hands up in the air, ignoring the odd looks of disdain he got from his classmates.

 _Stiles was at the age where good old fashioned, puppy love crushes were really starting to develop. The kind that made you doodle someone's name all over your notebook and or in Stiles' case, walk head first into a can display in the grocery store just because a girl from class waved back at him and have to be pulled out from beneath the wreckage by his dad._

 _Suddenly, he was noticing how pretty Samantha Enning's blue eyes were and how soft Lydia Martin's strawberry blonde hair looked. He was also noticing how none of his crushes seemed to be reciprocated. None of the girls shared their lunches with him, giggled and whispered his name across the school lawn before class or told him how cool his new bike was like they did with the other boys. Even Scott had someone crushing on him. Granted, Lauren Kimball was no Lydia, but she was cute and sweet and always gave Scott her oreos at lunch._

 _So Stiles came up with a plan, like always. Valentine's Day was only a week away. He knew he had to come up with a romantic gesture that would blow Lydia away. She would be left with no choice but to fall in love with him like they did in those movies his mom used to watch all the time. And well, twelve year old logic isn't exactly all that...logical._

 _When the big day finally came, Stiles dressed in his best plaid button up, his nicest pair of jeans and even managed to secure a striped tie to his front. He also gelled the front of his hair into short spikes. When he walked downstairs to eat breakfast, his dad had stared at him across the table in shock for a good five minutes while Stiles ate a bowl of Fruit Loops. When the Sheriff dropped Stiles off at school in the patrol car, he stepped out of the car, straightened his son's tie for him and wished him good luck. He smirked all the way to the station that day._

 _Stiles walked nervously across the lawn. He spotted Lydia standing around with her friends by the door and his heart started beating a million times faster. Afraid he would get caught staring at the group, he quickly ducked out of sight and behind a tree. He blew out a deep breath and unzipped his bookbag._

 _Inside, there was a bouquet of wildflowers he picked himself. California poppies to be exact. He thought the color looked exactly like Lydia's hair when it gets caught in the sunlight. They were a little smashed, but still looked good. Stiles had already practiced his speech countless times in front of the bathroom mirror over the past week._

 _Peeking out, he was glad to see that most of his tormentors were surprisingly absent. It wasn't like he needed Jackson Whittmer and his gang to witness this. Stiles knew he would never live it down if they did. Mumbling the words to himself and shouldering his bag, he decided it was time to walk over and just do it. He walked aimlessly, not really looking where he was going, stopping one last time at a relatively safe distance from the group of girls._

 _"Hi. I really, really like you and uh- I brought you these. I picked them all by myself. Will you marry me?" It wasn't the greatest proposal ever, but he was going with it._

 _"Ok, I'll do it.", a voice said, startling him from his concentration. Stiles jumped in surprise and his mouth dropped open when he saw Danny Māhealani sitting on one of the stair rails directly in front of him with a book in his hands and a huge smile on his face._  
 _"Uh, what?"_  
 _"You just asked me to marry you. And I said yes.", Danny said seriously. Stiles was shocked into silence. Especially when Danny hopped down and took the flowers from his hand, giving him a kiss on the cheek before walking away._

 _Stiles quickly turned red as a tomato, blushing furiously and unable to tell Danny that there had been a mix-up and the flowers were really for Lydia. But there was a strange warmth spreading through his body and into his tummy after the kiss and he was effectively rendered useless for the first part of the day. Even his teacher was concerned about his behavior. Or lack thereof._

 _By the time lunch rolled around, Stiles had recovered in his usual fashion and was back to being himself. He'd gone up to Lydia after gym, sans flowers, but still with the same speech. Lydia had politely turned him down, but the humiliation he felt when the rest of the girls laughed at him stung._

 _He ran back to Scott to lick his wounds, not noticing that Danny was standing to the side with Jackson and had overheard the whole thing. He also didn't notice the tears in Danny's eyes and the way he threw the poppy in his pocket onto the floor and stomped on it with his sneaker._


	2. Chapter 2

**DANNY**  
 **_**

Danny sighed and moved past the throngs of bodies, trash bag in hand. The party was in full swing, but Danny couldn't find it in himself to enjoy it. All he could see was the fact that half of Beacon Hills High was currently trashing his parents' house and carelessly sitting on his mother's custom vintage living room sofa with cups full of stuff that probably wouldn't wash out if spilled. He wondered to himself how he ever thought this would be a good idea.

Jackson had persuaded him to throw a "small get together" while his parents were out of town. It was supposed to just be them and a few close friends. The small get together had quickly blown into one of the biggest parties of the year. People were showing up that Danny had never even seen before. He was pretty sure that some of them weren't even in high school. They looked like college kids from the local University.

"Excuse me.", he grumbled, a bit peeved at the fact that his words went unheard. With disgust, he carefully reached around the couple making out against the wall in the corner and grabbed the three empty soda cans left on the floor and shoved them angrily in the bag. Danny was not a "square" by any means, but he wasn't really a party person and he also hated clutter. He was probably the only kid in history that didn't get in trouble for having a messy room. He always kept his things neat and seeing so much trash lying around the house made him anxious. Jackson had disappeared upstairs earlier with Lydia and Danny didn't have to guess what they were doing. As long as they made it to the guest room and not his room or his little sister's room this time, he wasn't going to complain.

He sighed heavily and made his way to the kitchen where he found some guys standing around trying to open a beer barrel with tools from his dad's bench in the garage. How they hell did they end up in there. He wanted to pull his hair out in frustration. This was getting way out of control.

If the neighbors called the police, he would not only get slapped for disturbing the peace, but underage drinking. After he'd gotten arrested in the eighth grade for hacking into that system, he'd sworn never to get into trouble like that again. It just wasn't worth it. He actually wanted to go to college and be something someday.

He was on his way up the stairs to grab Jackson away from Lydia and force him to help shut the party down when he tripped over something large and fairly solid. He blinked once he regained his footing and looked down to see none other than Stiles Stilinski laid out on the steps, obviously drunk out of his mind. He squinted up at Danny with one eye.

"Danny boy! What are you doing here?", he asked with his usual enthusiasm, only dampened slightly by the pull of the liquor. It made his words sound more drawn out and slow.  
Danny rolled his eyes at that. "I'm here because this is my house."

Stiles' eyes grew wide and he looked around like he was just noticing his surroundings for the first time; gaze landing on a Māhealani family photo hung on the wall. "Oh my God, this is your house. That's awesome man. Lovely place you have here. It's very...beige.", he settled on.

Danny hated that his heart flopped a bit at the crooked smile Stiles gave him. It annoyed him to no end that even after all these years, Stiles was the one who could make him go weak in the knees. Like every other pre-teen, Danny had begun developing crushes. But instead of crushing on girls, he found himself sneaking shy glances at other boys. Especially Stiles. Who was smart and sweet and always had the best comics.

He found himself always trying to get closer to him, but Jackson always seemed to thwart his plans. Pulling him away, not letting him sit with Stiles and Scott at lunch or even partner with them for school projects. By the time he'd figured out what it all meant, he was almost 12 years old. Never one to hide, Danny had come out to his family and most of his friends.

Jackson had taken the news surprisingly well. Danny always thought it was because he realized he wouldn't be in competition with Danny for dates. But then, someone at school called him a 'faggot' and ended up taking a trip to the hospital courtesy of Jackson's fist. Danny knew then that Jackson truly had his back.

One day he was sitting on the school railing, waiting for Jackson's driver to drop him off, and spotted Stiles walking up to him out the corner of his eye. He frowned because the other boy was holding flowers and looked extremely nervous. He even had a bow tie on. Weird.

When he stopped I'm front of Danny and started babbling about liking him and wanting to marry him, Danny's heart soared. Sure, they were still little kids, but the sentiment was there. Deep down, Danny had been scared that he wouldn't ever find anybody being the only out gay kid in school. Although supportive, he overheard his father expressing the same fear to his mother shortly after he'd come out.

He couldn't actually believe that Stiles liked him back. In his naive excitement said yes, jumped down and kissed Stiles on the cheek. He wanted to give him a real kiss, but not in front of everybody in school. They could talk about it later. Maybe after school. Danny walked off with the flowers, wondering if he had a real boyfriend now.

Watching Stiles give Lydia the same speech he'd thought was for him, tore him apart. Especially with Jackson making rude comments and laughing next to him. He'd been keeping one of the flowers in his pocket, but let it fall and stomped all over it until it was barely a pile of red dust.

That was the first time Danny's heart was broken.

It had taken a long time for him to get over Stiles. His mom was the only one who knew what happened because she found Danny crying in the basement over the flowers that he had stupidly forgotten were still in his backpack.

When he went back to Hawaii for the summer, he fell for a boy named Kai under the palm trees. It was just a summer fling and they didn't do more than share kisses, but it helped heal his heart. And when he got back to schoo, in the Fall, he started treating Stiles just like everyone else did. He was never flat out cruel to the other boy, but he blew him off as a pest.

Soon, the divide of the school's social hierarchy widened in high school with Danny soaring to the top while Stiles stayed at the bottom. It made it easier.

"Thanks...I think?"  
"Well, I hate to cut this chat short and all, but I kind of need to take a leak. Excuse me.", Stiles mumbled, attempting to get up from the ground and failing. Danny clumsily caught Stiles in his arms before he could go tumbling down the rest of the staircase.

"Fuck, I'm wasted.", Stiles concluded and Danny had to agree. He groaned and hefted Stiles up to get a better grip on him. He was a lot heavier than he appeared.  
"Hmm, you smell good.", Stiles said, burying his nose in Danny's shirt.  
"It's Armani... Listen, I'm going to take you to the bathroom, okay? I need you to help me out a little bit though. Just walk as best you can and I'll be right behind you."

Stiles mumbled in agreement and the two slowly made their way up the stairs and down the hall, Danny's arms wrapped around Stiles' waist the entire time. Danny wanted to take him in the guest bathroom, but it was occupied. He groaned and steered Stiles in the direction of his room. He was thankful he had an en suite. The perks of having an interior decorator as a mother. She had renovated the house to make sure they all had their own bathrooms. It was a little obnoxious, but whatever. It gave them all some much needed privacy.

Danny reached over Stiles to turn the knob and open the door to his room. Stiles had been leaning against the door and the sudden movement sent him sprawling over the threshold. Danny stood in shock before Stiles burst into a fit of giggles. He rolled over, still laughing until he started looking a little green and clutched at his stomach.

Shit.

"No!" Danny made a valiant effort to grab Stiles, but what he got was a handful of puke that overflowed down onto both of their clothes. All he could do was sit there with his eyes closed tightly, wincing every time a new wave of vomit came until Stiles finally finished throwing up. If he ever thought he wasn't quite over his crush on Stiles, he was 100% sure he was over it now.

"M'sorry Danny. So sorry.", Stiles groaned miserably and Danny couldn't stay mad at him for long. His "mother hen" instincts kicked in and he rocked Stiles back and forth comfortingly. Using his non vomit covered hand to smooth back Stiles' newly grown out hair. They sat like that for a minute until the sour smell finally registered in Danny's brain and forced him to move.

"Come on. Bathroom's over there." Stiles was still muttering apologies, but was at least able to make it into the bathroom without falling. Danny instructed Stiles to sit on the toilet to pee and start taking off his clothes. Danny's main objective was getting them both clean so he didn't even really notice that they were mostly naked and in their underwear until it was over and he was taking the soiled jeans and batman t shirt from Stiles' hands and gathering them up with his own.

He blushed and turned away slightly so Stiles wouldn't see. Stiles has been one of the stars of his fantasies for years. He'd always imagined there was more hiding under those clothes that met the eye and he wasn't wrong. Stiles was actually very fit and the makings of a six pack could be seen on his abdomen. His skin was creamy and smooth across his chest and shoulders and Danny even spotted a few moles in random places. The grey and white briefs he had on clung to his thighs in all the right places.

"I'm going to take these to the washer. Are you going to be okay if I leave you here for a few minutes?", he asked warily.

He guessed the vomit session had given Stiles the push he needed to sober up a little because he was now looking sheepish and embarrassed. "Yeah, I'll be fine."

Danny nodded, taking one last glance back at Stiles before closing the bathroom door behind him. He shrugged his way into a spare shirt and pair of loose jogging pants while juggling the bundle in his hands. Despite his efforts, Stiles jeans made their escape and fell on his floor with a clank. Danny frowned and looked at the closed bathroom door, hearing Stiles throwing up again. He immediately fished the car keys out of Stiles' pocket and buried them in one of his drawers.

He closed the door softly behind him and blew out a breath at the fact that the party was still going with no signs of slowing. Music thumped in his ears as he made his way downstairs, past everyone. He spotted Jackson and Lydia now downstairs and rushed over, pulling Jackson down to whisper in his ear.

He explained very briefly that someone was sick and that he needed him to help get everyone the hell out. Jackson looked slightly irritated that the fun was over, but the look on Danny's face told him he wasn't messing around. "I'll take care of it bro.", he promised, shooing Danny away.

When he made it to the basement door, he heard Jackson yelling at everyone that they didn't have to go home, but they had to get the hell out of here! Danny smiled at the cliche and continued downstairs. People were still leaving when he came back up, but the house was a lot emptier. There was still a little garbage and empty plates, but for the most part, it wasn't too bad. Knowing Jackson, he'd probably told everyone to pick up their shit before they left.

One of the guys on the team stopped him to tell him that Jackson had gone to take Lydia home. Danny thanked him for the information and went back upstairs to check on Stiles. When he got in his room, Stiles was laid out across his bed, mouth open and snoring in his underwear. Danny smiled to himself and went to finish herding out the rest of the stragglers.

Danny knew he could have easily gone to sleep in the guest room, but something made him go back in his room and climb in next to Stiles. It took a minute to maneuver Stiles' limbs over to give him enough space to sleep comfortably. Also to turn Stiles' head to face the other way because his breath was rank.

And if he snuggled in against the other boy a bit and his mind wandered to what it would be like foe them to get into bed and fall asleep together in a romantic, for real kind of way, no one had to know.

Yeah, maybe he wasn't as over this as he thought.

* * *

To be continued.


End file.
